


Rest

by bruises



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren flicks the light switch on and walks over to his bed, tilting his head to the side at the sight in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

“Simon?”

Kieren flicks the light switch on and walks over to his bed, tilting his head to the side at the sight in front of him. Simon is sleeping in his bed with the covers wrapped around himself. Kieren can hear the little snoring sounds that leave Simon’s mouth with each intake of breath and honestly, it’s probably the cutest thing he’s ever heard.

Despite how cute it may look, Kieren is still wondering what Simon is doing in his bed. With a small sigh, Kieren reluctantly sits on the side of his bed and places a hand on Simon’s shoulder, shaking it gently and saying his name in a hushed tone in hopes that he wakes up.

When Simon wakes up he pulls the bed covers tighter around himself and groans. He’s still tired; of course he’s going to be tired after he hadn’t slept for two days straight. With yet another groan, Simon props himself up on one elbow and rubs the sleep away from his eye with the other.

“Simon?” Kieren repeats with a small smile.

“Hey Kieren,” Simon says causally, still feeling the effects of not having enough sleep. “What’s up?”

Kieren rubs the back of his neck and looks back at Simon. “Well, uh, you’re sleeping in my bed…”

“Oh, right,” Simon replies, baffled. He kind of forgot that he’d climbed through Kieren’s window to sleep in his bed. “About that…”

Kieren shakes his head, stopping Simon from saying anything else. “I mean, it’s fine –just give me some notice next time?”

With a nod of his head, Simon agrees. “Sorry about all of this. I was really, really tired. I didn’t sleep for two days or something like that.”

“Two days? Christ, Simon, is everything okay?”

Simon nods again. “Everything’s fine. I just can’t get used to sleeping at the bungalow, y’know? Sleeping in Amy’s house when she’ll never be there again feels odd.”

“She left the house to you, Simon. You read her will,” Kieren reminds him.

Simon sighs. “I know. It doesn’t feel any less weird, though.”

Kieren doesn’t know how to respond so for a while he doesn’t. The two of them sit there in Kieren’s room, on his bed during the middle of the night. Simon’s hair is sticking up in different directions. Kieren has a chuckle to himself because he thinks it looks adorable.

“How’d you get into my room anyway?” Kieren asks, knowing his parents wouldn’t have let Simon in.

Simon smiles, he wants to laugh but he’s too tired to. “I sort of climbed through your window.”

Kieren cocks and eyebrow at Simon. “ _How_?”

“I climbed through your window,” Simon repeats, this time with certainty in his tone.

“Oh.” Once again, Kieren doesn’t quite know what to say. “Do you want to get back to sleep?”

Simon frowns and pulls back the covers of Kieren’s bed. “Yeah, I should be getting back to the bungalow anyway.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” Kieren says quickly. “You can stay here,” he pauses for a second, “if you want to.”

“Are you sure?” Simon asks, “Because I can leave.”

Kieren nods and smiles. “I’m sure.”

No words are exchanged when Simon gets back into Kieren’s bed. Kieren unties his shoes and takes off his coat before flicking the light switch off and turning on the lamp on his bedside table. He slides under the covers and rests his back against Simon’s stomach, feeling him breathe in and out as each second or two passes by.

“Are you still sure?” Simon asks, only being able to see the outline of the back of Kieren’s head through the dim light of the room.

Kieren turns around to face Simon. He rests his head between Simon’s neck and shoulder, nuzzling his face lightly against Simon’s grey skin and lets out a small hum. “I’m still sure, Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
